


You are my Destiny

by stuffjack



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series - Fandom
Genre: Cassandra (Disney: Tangled) - Freeform, Cassandra x male reader, F/M, Tangled the series - Freeform, female x male reader, male reader - Freeform, please make more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffjack/pseuds/stuffjack
Summary: I’m shocked by the lack of Cassandra x male or female reader stories. Why she deserved happiness too. So I made this my first story and hope this will lead to more stories being made.
Relationships: Cassandra (Disney: Tangled) - Relationship, Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)/Male reader, male reader - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	You are my Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I’m shocked by the lack of Cassandra x male or female reader stories. Why she deserved happiness too. So I made this my first story and hope this will lead to more stories being made.

You were ambushed by three thieves in the middle of the night at a little camp you made in the forest. They got the drop on when you were trying to make dinner. Two of the thieves held your arms and the other who assumed was the leader, pulled out his knife. “Sorry buddy, I can't have any witnesses.” he tells you. You close your eyes accepting death, when an arrow comes out of nowhere and pierces his hand which causes him to drop the knife. "You know three against one is really low even for thieves.” You turn to see the person that saved you was a woman who had a black bob-cut layered hair with gray highlights and Hazel eyes wearing a green tunic, a cape, a sword on her back that is inside of a sheath ,and had a necklace that was a purple rock. She pulls out three arrows from under her cape, and ready’s her bow and says, “If you don't want to get hurt any more, you should let him go and trust me I won't miss.” 

The three thieves drop you and run away. You look at her and tell her "thank you I would be dead if you didn't come along." she puts her bow down and says "You don't need to thank me". She then turns around and starts to leave. "Wait” You tell her. She stops and turns her head to look at you “Would you like to stay and have dinner? I have enough.” you can see she is debating it. "Please, it's the least I can do, and it would be nice to talk Someone again." you tell her She sighs "Fine but, let me bring my friends." You are surprised that her friends are a horse and an owl. You gave her some of the soup you made and tell her your name "my name is y/n." "My name is Cassandra, and these are my friends Fidella and Owl." "Owl?" "Yep, just owl" 

You two continue to eat in silence until she asks "what are you doing out here?" "Well, it's funny I was trying to find my way to the next town and well got lost in this forest.” “I can help you get out of this forest tomorrow and bring you to the next town.” “Really, thank you so much Cassandra then I can buy more supplies and continue my quest.” She chuckles “And what's your quest?” “To find my destiny” She stops eating and looks at you. “Your destiny?” “Yeah, I never really had a place that I belong to. So, I have been traveling around for two years trying to find where I’ll belong. That is my destiny. What are you doing out here?” “Same, but I do not know what my destiny is yet, so I've been wandering around helping people for the last two months.” 

You don't know why you said what you said next, but you felt like it was the right thing to do. “Hey Cassandra.” “hmm” “Can I come with you” She looks at you seriously “why?” “Well for starters, you are the first person I have talked to in two years and it would be nice to talk to someone again. And well I kind of want to help you find your destiny, who knows maybe my destiny is to help you.” “ I work alone and I just met you.” she said. But for some reason your heart was not going to take no for an answer “I own you my life Cassandra, I thought I was going to die by those thieves and never find where I belong. And besides I have a lot of supplies.” You turn to your low supplies. “Well, what I meant to say is I will get more supplies and I can cook for us including Fidella and owl.” “What if we get into danger, can you even fight?” “Well I'm not the best fighter but, I’m good at using this.” You pull out a frying pan. Cassandra looks at it and she starts to shake. You thought she was mad at you but instead you hear her laugh. “Ha-ha, Raps would be proud." “Who’s Raps” “A friend. Fine you can come along.” “I won't let you down Cassandra."

It has now been three month since you have started traveling with Cassandra and recently you started to realize two things. One, Cassandra didn't not like talking about her past for some reason. She would always dodge the questions when you asked. The only thing you know is she is from a place called Corona. The second thing you notice is whenever two of you would save someone, some would thank the two of you, but most would only thank you in fact some wouldn't even acknowledge Cassandra and quickly leave. 

It started to annoy you. Cassandra is a strong and skilled warrior. She should be the one that is being thank not you. You never understand why no one thanked her until the two of you saved a farmer. “Thank you young man for saving me.” the farmer said “It was nothing, you should really thank her.” you tell him while pointing at Cassandra. He looks at Cassandra with a disgusted face “Why should I thank the monster who almost destroyed Corona and tried to kill the princess. If I were you, you should leave her before she betrays you too”. You got furious after he said that and was about to tell him off. But Cassandra put her hand on your right shoulder and turned you around “Y/N, let it go I don’t need people thanking me.” “But why Cassandra? you're saving people and a lot of them are scared of you for some reason.” She looks sad after you said that “Let it go y/n. Come on let's go find a place to camp.” 

You two set up camp and as you eat your dinner you think about what the farmer said. Cassandra looks at you and knows what you are thinking about and says “Please, y/n let it go I’m fine with no one thanking me.” You know she is lying and it's killing you. “Cassandra, you know I trust your judgement when it comes to things but this, I know you are not ok with this.” you put your food down “I’m your friend Cassandra. You can trust me whatever it is, it will not scare me away and destroy this friendship.” Cassandra looks at you and sees that you are not lying. She sighs in defeat and tells you everything. About how she was a lady waiting for the princess in Corona named Rapunzel. How she betrayed her because she was being manipulated by a demon named Zhan Tiri. How it manipulated her emotion to convince her to kill Rapunzel and destroy everything she loved. For the first time, the strong woman that you admired who would make sarcastic jokes to people twice her size and defeat them without even breaking a sweat was starting to break down. 

“Y/n don't you get I'm a monster.” She puts her head down and starts to cry. Very quietly she says, "I don't even know why you want to be friends with a monster like me.” Through your journey with her you have stared death in the face multiple times and have been injured more than you would like to admit. Heck you got stabbed in your left arm four days ago to save her. But hearing Cassandra say those words was the most painful thing you have ever felt in your life. 

You did only thing you could do and hope she would not get mad. You went to her and hugged her tightly. She gasps and you tell her "You are wrong Cassandra you are not a monster. We all do things we regret, but we need to accept what We did and move on. If we hold on to our errors, we can't change. I'm going to help you Cassandra and prove to everyone in all the seven kingdoms that you are not a monster, that you are a warrior and a hero.” she starts to cry on your right shoulder. Eventually she stops crying and asks, “Do you mean it?” “Yes, I do, even if it takes forever, I won't stop.” She lifts her head from your right shoulder and looks at you with some tears in her eyes “Thank you y/n I need that.” “Of course, what are friends for right.” She smiles at you and your heart starts to beat fast, faster than it has ever been. And you felt so happy seeing her beautiful smile. "You feel better now Cassandra." "Cass" "what" "My friends call me Cass" “well then Cass, feeling better.” “Yeah I do”. She breaks the hug and wipes what is left of her tears. “Come on y/n let's get some rest for tomorrow we all know how grumpy you get when you do not get enough sleep.” You laugh ‘Yeah yeah. Good night Cass’ “Good night y/n” 

Falling asleep was hard that night because you are trying to understand the emotions that are going through you right now. Why was your heart beating so fast when Cassandra smiled? You turn in your sleeping bag to look at Cassandra sleeping peacefully cuddling with Owl in her sleeping bag. That's when it hit you. You finally understood why your heart was beating fast, you fell in love with Cassandra. As your eyes close and you start to go to dreamland, you smile. You finally found out your destiny. Your destiny, your purpose was to make Cassandra happy.

As the two of you sit on a grassy field staring at the ocean letting Fidella rest. You think about how much has changed since that night four years ago. For starters Cass was more open with you and talked more about her past like how she got so good at fighting and how she got Owl. She would also talk about how she is feeling and you would be there listing and cheering her up when she needed it. Finally, people stop being scared of Cass like you said they would. It was hard to convince her that people were no longer afraid of her and started to praise her skill and talent. 

The best thing about all of this is she's happy and she wasn't scared to show it, it made you happy seeing her be happy "What are you thinking about y/n?" "Thinking how we met." "You know y/n, when you ask to join me I was going to say no, but I guess I was alone and wanted to have a friend and I want to thank you y/n you for not only helping me find my destiny but for being a friend too. I'm not great at asking for help but I'm happy that you were always there for me and that you never wanted people to overlook me or my skills." “Well it's true you are strong and talented, and I just wanted people to see you the way I see you.” She blushes “Hey y/n, I been meaning to ask you if you have found your destiny yet?” You think to yourself if this is the right time to tell her that she is your destiny. You take a deep breath and take the risk. “Actually I have Cass.” “Well what is it?” 

"You Cassandra, you are my destiny." She looks at you with confusion “what do you mean?” “What I mean is, whenever you are sad it's the most painful feeling in my life and it hurts me. I’ll want to do it to make you happy and when I do make you happy my heart beats fast seeing you happy." You look at Cass directly in the eye. “I-I love you Cassandra and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and supporting you no matter what life throws at us." You see Cassandra processing your confession. "Do you mean it y/n?" "I do Cassandra. I have been in love with you for four years." Cassandra moves her face closer to you and kisses you softly. You kiss back softly too  
After a minute you both break the kiss and you put your forehead on hers "I love you too y/n. I don't know when it started but I'm happy you love me and that you will always support me." You put your right hand on her right cheek caressing it slowly. "You know it's because of you I can be more open to people, even Raps had trouble trying to get me to be more open about my feelings." "I'm happy that I was able to help." she smiles at you "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are beautiful." She blushes at your comment and kisses you again this time with more passion. 

Cass puts her arms around your waist pulling you deeper into the kiss, while you put your around her neck. You two kiss for much longer this time to the point where both of you had to stop for air. When Cass was able to catch her breath she says "I always thought love was dumb and gross but now, I dont feel that way now." You grab her hand and say "It's because you never found the right person, but now you did." 

You slowly caress her glove hand with your thumb and see Fidella and owl coming to the two of you. Cass turns her head to them and says "You guys ready to go?" Owl and Fidella nod yes. You both stand up and you sadly realize you had to let go of Cass' hand. She can see on your face that you wanted to keep holding her hand "I promise when we camp later for the night I’ll let hold my hands without my gloves for as long as you want." She offers you a hand to lift yourself on Fidella. You pull yourself up and wrap your arms around Cass while Owl lands on her shoulder "So Cass where are we going?"


End file.
